


Love Bite

by YateWillow



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YateWillow/pseuds/YateWillow
Summary: Legosi's life is looking upHe finally passed his exams and became a full fledged solicitor, he recently proposed to his boyfriend (now fiancé) Louis.And for his first job, he was trusted with such an important task.A important business transaction for some London properties for a man in an old Romanian castle.A pleasant old man by the name of Count DRACULAYEP, nothing could ruin Legosi's mood now.
Relationships: Legosi/Louis (BEASTARS)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Love Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, yeah.  
> I read Dracula recently and got inspired "this could instead be gay, and starring the furrys from Beastars"  
> Aaaaand here we are X3  
> Sorry if it's too long and boring, chapter 1 is more a setting piece.  
> So here's hoping future chapters aren't as uneventful.

■■May 4th■■

**[It's not as cold as you predicted**

**I haven't even used my coat you made me take]**

**[It is better to be safe than sorry.**

**And it might just be all that fur that is keeping you warm.]**

**[I think you just expected all of eastern Europe to be covered in snow all year**

**You really do overprepare don't you X3]**

**[You are about to go into the mountains! And I am pretty sure that THEY have snow ALL YEAR ROUND. Then you will be thanking me, who was so "over prepared".]**

**[I have no doubt that I'll wrap up warm then deer <3]**

**[Don't be cute when I am winning the argument.]**

**[Yes deer]**

Legosi chuckled at that. And took another mouthful of his dinner.

Some kind of chicken stew with peppers or something.

He ordered the 'papricas de pui' which may have been a mistake for his tongue. 

He could barely swallow a mouthful without needing to drink gulps of water to soothe the prickling of the spiciness. 

**[I think the spices here are more... well... spicy than I'm used to though]**

**[Oh. Are you eating dinner?]**

**[Yeah, some kinda chicken stew it's very tasty, but a bit too spicy aswell]**

**[Get the recipe. I could try to cook a more mild variation of it for you when you get home.]**

**[Oh you don't have to do that]**

**[No, I don't. But I want to try to cook something more than just frozen foods. So I could start with something from your trip.]**

**[Oh ok then. I'll ask.]**

**[Plus I love you and want to try to make an effort to get your taste preferences down.]**

Legosi's face couldn't help but smile as he felt his chest get warm. 

**[You don't have to go through such bother for me :3]**

**[No, you are right, I do not.**

**But I WANT to.**

**I do not want you to be the only one making an effort to be romantic in this relationship.]**

Legosi was going to reply. But the 'Louis is typing' appeared and he waited until he was finished. 

He seemed to be typing for a long time.

So Legosi put down his phone, and made quick work of his dinner in the meantime. 

He was lucky that he asked for a jug of water. 

When he finished his meal he picked up his phone again. 

**[I mean. We are engaged now.**

**I think the least I can do is get to know my future husbands likes and dislikes.]**

Legosi felt that warmth again. But quickly became concerned. 

**[Louis, have you been feeling bad about not being as "romantic" as me?]**

Louis didn't reply, so Legosi continued. 

**[Louis you know I love you don't you?**

**I hope you're not feeling down about not being open about how "loving" you are to me**

**I told you before. I love your stoic side, your blunt side, your rude side and your inside**

**Which I know is just as lovely, capable of love and worthy of being loved as anyone else is.**

**And I'll be happy to remind you of that anytime]**

It was a few moments of radio silence before Legosi wondered if he was overreacting to some small assumption he had made, that might not even be correct. 

His ears flattened in shame.

_Should I take that back?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Was that arrogant of me to assume that I know what Louis is feeling?_

But Louis soon responded.

**[Thank you Legosi.**

**I love you too.]**

His ears perked up at that, and his tail wagged behind his chair. 

His smile returned. 

He typed 'And sorry for saying that, I'm probably not helping am I?' Before deleting it.

**[I love you too <3]**

**[You already said that.]**

**[Well every time I say it I mean it more each time :)]**

**[Now you are just being silly.]**

**[Yeah but you love it]**

**[I do unfortunately.]**

That got another giggle from the wolf.

Before a voice came from beside the table he was sitting at.

"Sir, are you finished with your meal?"

The sudden appearance of her made Legosi flinch slightly. 

The server was a young Jackal girl. Who couldn't have been older than sixteen.

"Oh. Yes, yeah, it was delicious. Thank you." He said smiling. 

She returned a smile of her own. "Glad you enjoyed your meal." She took his empty plate and glass away to the kitchen. 

Legosi remembered to ask about the recipe.

_That wouldn't be odd to ask would it?_

_I mean i could just Google it_

_I wouldn't want to disturb her with stupid questions_

As she returned for the water jug. Legosi decided to throw caution to the wind. "That dish was very tasty. I don't suppose it'd be weird if I asked for the recipe would it?"

She looked surprised. "Uhhh. I mean, I don't know? My mother and grandmother are the chefs so I can certainly ask for you?"

"Oh, only if it's not a bother." Legosi replied embarrassed. 

She smiled again. "Not at all. Would you like any desert?"

"No thank you." Legosi shook his head. "I'm stuffed. Just the check is fine."

She nodded. "Right. I'll go ask them then."

Legosi sighed. 

_Well I've gotten better at simple things, such as talking to people, at least_

He returned to his phone.

**[Glad you have not been affected by jet lag.]**

**[It's only an hour later than England Louis haha]**

**[Well one can never know with you.]**

**[I was more affected by the long ride from the Sibiu county**

**I've been sat down for so long, I had to stretch my legs as soon as i got to Braşov]**

**[97.5 miles. And you still have so far to go.]**

**[Well only a few miles more]**

**[Almost over 16 miles. And up a mountain.**

**Did you know the castle is located along the border of three counties?**

**Braşov, Dâmboviţa and Argeş.]**

Legosi smiled softly.

_Of course he researched the area._

He always was more a thinker than a feeler.

"And proud of it." He would say. 

Which always made it really special when he would be emotional for Legosi. 

**[That's really interesting. I'm very honoured to have the opportunity to visit such a place from history. I'll be sure to take photos for you :)]**

**[I do wish that Gouhin sent someone who had more experience with you.]**

**[Oh don't be like that Louis.**

**Granddad recommended me to him for this job. I got to take this opportunity to show them that I'm a reliable asset.]**

**[I believe in your abilities Legosi.**

**You passing, and becoming a full-blown solicitor, is proof enough of that. And I'm so proud of you.**

**But having you go so far away on your first job alone?**

**Someone keeping an eye on you as a precaution would not hurt.]**

**[You think I'll get distracted or something? Haha]**

**[This just seems like a difficult first task to me.]**

**[Don't worry I'm 100% up to said task]**

**[I know you are.**

**I am just concerned.**

**You are not exactly a 'regular' person Legosi.]**

**[Thank you ;)]**

**[Hmmm.]**

Legosi imagined Louis getting annoyed at his teasing not having the desired outcome on him. And becoming flustered at it being returned with kindness and understanding. 

Ever since they started dating. Louis had been anxious about his 'stoicism' coming across as callous and cold.

Legosi wasn't the best person at recognizing facial expressions and subtle meanings of people's words. 

So he always took what Louis said at face value.

Luckily Louis was actually a genuinely kindhearted man, and not a con artist.

Legosi could have been in some really bad trouble if circumstances were different. 

**[Well I'm going to get to my room soon and get some sleep.**

**I got an early start tomorrow]**

**[Ok then.**

**Rest well Legosi.]**

**[I'll text you tomorrow before I leave]**

**[Yes, you mentioned your destination was unfortunately not in phone range, correct?]**

**[Yeah. The signal is really bad there atm. Something does something weird to phones out there. they've yet to fix it]**

**[Hmmm.**

**So, if I am already at work, I will probably not be able to reply to your message tomorrow.]**

**[Yep, seems likely.**

**But I'll see you in a few days after the transaction is completed]**

**[Yes, I know.**

**I really wish you the best of luck with it Legosi.]**

**[Thanks Louis X3**

**Oh. And if I get the recipe I'll be sure to bring it back to you**

**I love your cooking <3]**

**[I'm glad to hear that.]**

**[Then it's a date]**

**[Yes.]**

The pause before that reply made Legosi smile. 

**[Anyway have a good evening. If I don't speak to you tomorrow, then I'll see you in a few days <3]**

**[Indeed.**

**Have a goodnight Legosi.]**

**[You too. Love you Louis <3]**

**[Love you too Legosi <3.]**

It's quite embarrassing that such a small thing as a "<3" at the end of a text could elicit such a reaction from Legosi.

But Louis so rarely did such things, that it makes Legosi so happy whenever he does.

"Excuse me."

Legosi flinched again. The jackal girl returned. 

She almost flinched herself. "Oh sorry to startle you. You're Mr. Harker right? In room two?"

The question caught him off guard. "Huh? Oh, right. Yes, yes. I'm in room two, yes." 

"Okay then." She produced a letter from her pocket. "We just received this letter for a 'Mr. Legosi Harker' soo..." She offered the letter to him. Along with the bill for the meal.

Legosi took them from her, pocketing the letter. "Oh thank you."

"Also, by the way." She gestured to the kitchen. "Mum said that grandma could write you the recipe." She looked at Legosi with a confused face. "But said she couldn't unless you stayed another night? Something about needing to take her time writing it?" She scratched behind her ear. "Or just finding it? I don't know. They were talking weirdly about it."

He frowned. That is certainly an odd predicament. 

But Legosi was staying here on company money. He shouldn't overstay his welcome. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to have been a bother. Don't worry about it. I was just asking. Tell them they needn't bother, I'll be heading to bed now. But thanks for asking anyway." He ended with a smile. 

He rose from his seat, and paid for his meal. "Thank you again, the meal was excellent."

The girl took the money, and shrugged with an "Okay." And returned to the kitchen. 

Legosi made his way to the stairs. But was called before climbing them. "Mister Harker?"

Legosi turned to see another jackal. This one much older, possibly the mother of the girl who served him.

She seemed to be distressed by something, but continued before Legosi could reply. 

"Do you know what day it is?"

Legosi was perturbed by the question. Not only by the randomness but also her fearful tone. 

But he answered nonetheless. "Umm, the fourth of May?"

Her breathing seemed to get weird. "Must you go? Do you know that tonight, once midnight comes, all evil things in the world have full sway? Do you know where you are going, and what you are going to do?"

She was making Legosi uncomfortable. 

_'Evil'? What does she mean?_

He tried to answer to the best of his ability. 

Taking a page from Gouhin's book. He put on his best professional voice and smiled. "Well I'm going to do my job. There's business to be done. And nothing can interfere with that."

It felt slightly cheesy to say, but it was the simple truth of the matter. 

The woman looked downcast. But nodded. "Very well. Goodnight then." And made a sign of the cross and said, "Dumnezeu sa fie cu tine." Her face held a look of sympathy. 

'May god be with you' if Legosi is remembering correctly. 

Perhaps she is wishing him safe travels tomorrow?

Legosi smiled, nodded back and climbed the stairs to his room.

Such a bizarre attitude. But perhaps the talk of 'evil' was superstitious beliefs around here.

Upon entering his room, and getting prepared for bed. He recalled the letter addressed to him.

He proceeded to open the letter.

"My friend Legosi Harker. —welcome to the Carpathians. I am anxious expecting you. Sleep well to-night. To-morrow a seat on the coach is kept for you. At the Bran pass my vehicle will await you and bring you to me. I trust your journey from London has been a happy one, and you will enjoy your stay in my beautiful land.

Your friend, DRACULA."

Well that's certainly a way of writing he had never seen before. 

He did recall that the Count (as he was called) was an older fellow.

Maybe the translation to English just makes the dialogue seem weird to him.

Although perhaps Legosi was just making rude assumptions. 

He seemed like a pleasant old man.

Reserving a seat on the coach, and even sending a car for him.

He shouldn't suspect things of people he's yet to meet.

He'll get a proper read on this 'Count Dracula' when he sees him tomorrow. 

Maybe he could ask him to enlighten him on the strange behaviour of some of the people here.

He would certainly do well to learn more about the ways of this culture. 

■■May 5th■■

Although the bed was comfortable enough, Legosi didn't sleep well. 

For one thing the night of this country seems to bring about a deathly cold that Legosi had never experienced before. 

And his dreams were plagued by strange things. 

He was not in his bed anymore, but standing in a wide, seemingly empty space. He felt the concrete floor beneath his feet, up above the night sky sent him into a trance, the stars were falling to the ground as glowing raindrops. Seeming to burn so bright, but freezing the floor where they land. The drops that touched Legosi pierced through, not just his flesh, but his entire being. Leaving only a feeling of cold emptiness in its path.

It had seemed like a feral wolf was howling just outside his window all night. 

But when morning came he couldn't remember if that actually happened or was a part of his dream.

Upon exiting his room he was comforted by the raspy voice of another jackal. "Domnule englez." 

Her skin was wrinkled and drooping from her eyes, her fur was peppered with many grey hairs.

The grandmother of the server girl, Legosi guessed. And by her Romanian, not as fluent in English as her children.

Quickly trying to remember his smattering of Romanian he knew. "Buna ziua fraulein." He attempted. 

_Wait, that's German!_

He tried again. "Ziua buna doamna." 

She looked somber. Or perhaps she was just tried. "You're man going to castle?"

_Oh I suppose English is fine then_

He nodded to her. "Yes, I'm getting a coach there soon."

She nodded back, more slowly than Legosi though. She had her hands held together in front of her, and walked towards Legosi. 

She opened up, and held out her hands. Revealing a rosemary necklace with a crucifix on it.

Legosi wasn't a religious person. So he never had much interest in such things beyond the aesthetic occasionally seeming appealing. 

But to refuse the old jackal who only meant well, seemed to be ungrateful. 

As he was musing over this. The woman put the item around my neck (having to get on her tiptoes to reach), and said, "For your mother's sake." And, just like her daughter yesterday, ended with a sad, "Dumnezeu sa fie cu tine." 

Legosi looked down at the woman. "Thank you... miss?"

"Meszaros." Was all she said, before turning around and leaving Legosi alone in the hallway. 

After eating breakfast, of something called 'robber steak', Legosi left the inn soon after and waited for the coach to arrive. 

Though the prayers, from two of the Mezaros family members, were supposed to calm Legosi.

He found that they instead did the opposite.

His mind was made more uneasy than he needn't feel.

Also it seemed colder this morning than when he had arrived yesterday. His breath was visible in the air he exhaled, there seemed to be a thin layer of frost on most surfaces outside, and he found himself needing to wear the coat Louis made him bring.

*oh speaking of which*

Legosi retrieved his phone from his pocket and typed one last message to his fiancé.

**[About to get the coach to the castle. Wearing my warm coat.**

**See you in a few days <3]**

He put his phone away. Expecting Louis to be asleep or already at work by this time of the morning. 

But as he saw the coach approaching, he was surprised by his phone vibrating. Checking it quickly. 

**[Good thing you were so prepared. Best wishes for the job. <3]**

Legosi smiled as the vehicle parked in front of him. It looked more of a tour bus than a coach or public bus.

The driver, a portly old brown bear, exited and approached Legosi. 

_Is he allowed to leave the bus like that? What about the passengers?_

"Legosi Harker?" His gravelly tone showed his age.

Legosi could only nod in response. 

The bear gestured to the coach with his head. 

And Legosi took it as a sign to get on.

As he did some of the other passengers murmured in many languages. 

So after taking an empty seat at the front, Legosi took out his dictionary and tried to jog his memory of what they're saying. 

Among the repeated words were 'Ordog', 'Pokol', 'stregoica', 'vrolok' and 'vlkoslak'.

But perhaps he miss-heard them, as the only similar translations he could find were 'Satan', 'Hell', 'Witch', 'werewolf' or 'vampire'. 

But this might possibly be a similar superstition as the inn ladies. 

He grabbed the crucifix around his neck, and twisted it in his fingers. 

Meanwhile the bear and the mother inn jackal were talking about something by the inn door. 

During which time a small crowd gathered near them. 

As the bear made his way back to the vehicle, all eyes were suddenly looking at me, then made the sign of the cross, much like the old jackal did an hour ago.

They all seemed so kind-hearted and yet so sorrowful and sympathetic. 

It continued to make Legosi uncomfortable. Especially for some unknown wolf simply overseeing a real estate transaction. It was all very confusing. 

But eventually the coach stirred up again and made its way out of Braşov. 

The long chilly city road quickly made way to a, surprising much colder, and more snow covered countryside road.

_How odd, It didn't even seem that cold yesterday._

_The weather of this country is very interesting._

The ride was only over sixteen miles, Louis had said, but the winding road cutting alongside the curve of the mountain, seemed to make the journey take much longer than it ought to. 

Evident by the rapid dimming of the sun. It had already become hidden by the low clouds, and the tall trees of the surrounding nature of the mountains. 

Making it seem later than it probably was.

Legosi attempted to check the time on his phone. 

But unfortunately, he forgot to charge it. 34% left.

The time displayed was 12:12pm. Already half the day was gone.

But even more bizarre, the battery life seemed to decrease right in front of his eyes.

34% suddenly became 25% as quickly as he could blink. 

He rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was now 19%. He turned it off. Perhaps it was broken. It was an old phone after all.

Or maybe this is what was meant by 'phones malfunctioning' in the area, that he had been warned about. 

That was, of course, why the Count had sent his request via letter after all. 

Perhaps that is why he wished to move. He finally decided to join the 21st century but found out about the bizarre effects this area has on phones. 

The passengers seemed to become more uneasy as the bus started to lose speed through the snowfall. 

Murmuring more between themselves. 

Eventually when the bus reached the drop off point for Legosi, it seemed to be almost dusk.

It was completely surrounded by tall evergreens, filtering out most of the dim light of the sun, hidden behind the dark grey clouds. 

The light of the morning seemed only a few hours away. 

Legosi was about to make a move to stand, when the driver stood up and splayed his hand in front of Legosi. "A few minutes left till the time." 

Legosi quickly replied. "Oh I don't want to inconvenience the other passengers."

"No, no." Seemingly having none of it. "Too cold outside, and you mustn't wait in the wilderness; the feral wolves are too fierce."

Legosi relented and sat patiently. 

The driver too, returned to his seat. 

A few minutes of silence passed before he once again spoke to Legosi, in a hushed volume. "No vehicle came. You weren't expected at all it seems. Better leave and return another day–"

But his ramblings were interrupted by a loud gasp of another passenger. Followed by several more from other passengers. 

Legosi looked back and followed their gaze. 

Along the steep hill road up the way came a black SUV. Seemingly gliding down the snow with a steady speed.

As it parked along the opposite side of the road, the murmured whispers of the passengers became subdued.

The door of the black car opened. And a very tall thin gentleman exited it.

He was wearing a business suit much like Legosi's. But where Legosi's was brown and aged without a tie. The stranger's was black and had a bolo tie with a red gem fastening it.

His lower face was covered up with a ski mask, also wearing a comically large top hat. Leaving only his eyes and tail exposed to the elements. Said tail was long and fluffy, a slight yellow hue along the top, decorated with brown spots along it.

A leopard then. Legosi guessed. He wondered if he wasn't used to the cold, with how covered up he was.

The stranger crossed the road and knocked on the coach door.

To which the driver opened them.

He stepped up inside. "Ai ajuns devreme in seara asta, prietene." His voice was so quiet. But his Romanian was excellent. 

The driver stammered, "Englezul se grăbea–"

The leopard interrupted the bear, his voice calm. "Presupun că de aceea ai vrut să pleci cu automobilul tău?" He leaned down close to the driver. "Nu mă poți minți me mine, prietene.” Even without seeing it, the driver could hear a smile in his words.

He then stood up straight and stated bluntly. "Bagaje."

Although the conversation was happening too quickly for Legosi to keep up with, he did recognize that word as 'luggage', making him stand up, lifting his small suitcase. "Oh, I only have this small one."

The leopard turned to face him. And his bright eyes appear red in the dim light. 

He approached the wolf and held out his hand. He had leather black gloves covering them.

Legosi took it as a sign he was to hand the case over. He did so. 

The well dressed man then exited the bus, and Legosi followed. 

As he stepped down the leopard offered his hand to help the wolf off the bus.

His grip was surprising for such a thin man. 

As soon as he was on the snow, he heard the door close behind him. And the coach quickly drove off down the road.

Leaving the two men in the silence of the snow covered forest. 

Legosi looked at his eyes again. But he smiled as he obfuscated them. 

Wordlessly the leopard then turned towards the car and placed the case in the boot. 

Then opened the passenger side door and gestured for Legosi to enter.

Legosi got in the very expensive looking car.

_This is all very exciting._

_I feel like a rich person, with my own butler or something._

The leopard entered the driver's seat and closed the door. 

He then set off to their destination. 

All of the man's actions were strange, like they seemed slow. And thought before they were taken. 

It made Legosi feel a chill. Then he realized that the cold from outside had followed them in, and Legosi found himself shivering. 

"Noapte este frig, domnule." He spoke slowly as so Legosi could understand him. "Și maestrul meu, Contele, ar fi neglijent, dacă nu aș avea grijă de grijă de dumneavoastră." He gestured to Legosi's feet. "Sistemul de încălzire este stricat din păcate. Sub scaunul dumneavoastră este o ploșcă cu Slivovits, dacă simțiți nevoia."

Legosi shook his head. "Oh no thanks. I'm not a drinking person myself."

The driver hummed in response, and said no more.

The road became a lot more flat suddenly and he drove as steadily as when it was steep and tilted. 

The car passed some great looming rocks on either side of the road, and passed through a tunnel. 

Then turned right to a long straight road, which had more rocks similar to those they had just passed.

Then another tunnel. 

Legosi noted more giant rocks ahead and thought they were just going in circles. 

Legosi wanted to ask about it, but decided against it. The driver wouldn't know any more than he would. And perhaps these repeating land markers were only similar to his untrained eyes.

Asking about them wouldn't do much but make Legosi look stupid. 

The sky became dark, and soon enough, the driver turned on his headlights. 

The quickly moving shadows of the trees in the cars light, gave way to many an imagined demon or monster moving about behind their figures. 

The howling of feral wolves could be heard. Only slightly at first.

Before Legosi heard them loudly and in numerous locations around them.

It truly was beginning to scare Legosi. 

Then, upon passing the rocks again, he saw a faint flickering of a blue light on the left.

The driver seemed to see it also, as he immediately stopped the car, turned it off, took out the keys, opened the door and dissolved into the darkness of the now pitch black outside. 

Legosi felt his earlier fear quickly transform into terrifying panic. 

_What?_

_Where'd he go?_

_Why did he just leave me here?_

Those thoughts were interrupted by the defining howling of multiple wolves. Legosi couldn't see them clearly, but he saw their movements as they stalked around the car.

They howled together as if calibrating their finding prey. 

Legosi immediately thought he should scramble to close the open driver's door. But for some reason, his body remained stationary. 

His breathing was going into rapid fire. 

He looked outside the door and could only make out the glistening white of the wolves teeth, snarling viciously, they surrounded the car.

Then before he had a chance to think anything else. 

The surrounding area was lit up by a bright glow above. 

Legosi looked up and saw the moon shining down on them, in a brilliance that Legosi had never seen before. 

The wolves howled once again. Louder, as if the moonlight was powering them. A long sound of absolute terror was crying out all around Legosi. 

He wanted to shout or something. But before he was able to try to call the leopard–

But then saw the man in the road ahead. 

He swept his long arms with grandeur. 

The wolves became silent and the clouds suddenly returned and left them once again in darkness. 

The leopard's silhouette approached, the driver returned to the open door, and the wolves were nowhere to be seen. 

He entered the car, closed the door, started the engine and continued to drive.

It was all so sudden, and left Legosi no chance to react before it was all over.

The driver's eyes smiled as if nothing had even happened. 

Legosi's heart was still pumping rapidly. 

_What just happened?_

_I must have been dreaming_

_Perhaps I nodded off?_

It wasn't long before the car veered right and opened to a clearing to a tall fortress. 

Which Legosi could only make out the jagged walls and tall windows. Which gave no light of their own. Had Legosi not been expecting a castle, he wouldn't have been able to make it out in the pitch black. 

The car drove alongside the big courtyard. And stopped before the old doors. 

The driver jumped out swiftly. And opened the boot to retrieve the suitcase. He then went to open the door on Legosi's side, who was still trying to calm down from whatever he had just experienced. 

The driver offered his hand to Legosi, who again noted his strong grip.

After he closed the door, he put the suitcase by the entrance, and quickly returned to the car and drove away. 

He stood by the huge doorway in complete silence. Oddly enough, the chill he felt physically, had decreased. 

But his cold fear in his chest had remained. 

_Is this normal?_

_Is this kind of thing an everyday occurrence in this land?*_

Do all solicitor assistants have to go through this when explaining the purchase of London property to foreigners?

_Darnit, no!_

Not 'solicitor's assistant', a 'solicitor'.

Louis wouldn't like Legosi forgetting what he achieved.

_...Louis..._

Legosi took a long breath. Thinking of the deer calmed his freshly panicked soul.

_Whatever just happened, it's over now_

_I need to focus on what I came here to do_

He felt renewed vigour towards his situation. 

He stood at the door, picked up his suitcase, and, for lack of a knocker or doorbell, rapped his fist loudly on the door. 

In a short time he heard heavy steps approaching the door.

After the sounds of chains rattling and bolts unlocking, the door grated open.

Behind which stood another tall man, dressed in all black.

He had pale white fur and deep set wrinkles. 

His head bore two long antelope horns. But had a feline snout. And was decorated in light brown spots.

He held an antique lamp in his left hand. And with his right, he motioned dramatically to Legosi with a courtly gesture. 

He bore a winning smile, grinning with his whole face. "Welcome to my house!" His English was perfect, if possessing a strange inflection. "Enter freely and of your own will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a HUGE hand to @ConZ99 for the Romanian translations, he's been an ABSOLUTE star  
> Sorry it was over 5000 words TwT  
> Hope you enjoyed the ride.  
> Feel free to tell me your thoughts and stuff X3  
> Also translations(again thanx to @ConZ99);  
> "Domnule englez." = "Mister Englishman"  
> "Buna ziua fraulein." & "Ziua buna doamna." = "hello ma'am"  
> "Ai ajuns devreme in seara asta, prietene" = "You are early tonight, my friend."  
> "Englezul se grăbea–" = "The English man was in a hurry–"  
> "Presupun că de aceea ai vrut să pleci cu automobilul tău?" = "I suppose that is why you wished to drive  
> off with your automobile then?"  
> "Nu mă poți minți me mine, prietene" = "You cannot deceive me, my friend."  
> "Noapte este frig, domnule." = "The night is chill, sir"  
> "Și maestrul meu, Contele, ar fi neglijent, dacă nu aș avea grijă de grijă de dumneavoastră." = "And my master, the Count, would be remiss, were i not to take care of all of you."  
> "Sistemul de încălzire este stricat din păcate. Sub scaunul dumneavoastră este o ploșcă cu Slivovits, dacă simțiți nevoia." = "The heating system is broken I'm afraid. There Is a flask of Slivovits underneath your seat, should you require it."  
> Hope that helps :3  
> ~🧡


End file.
